


The Soul Spider

by AnubisNightRider5



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnubisNightRider5/pseuds/AnubisNightRider5
Summary: *Post Endgame*Tony was dying. His DAD was dying. And he couldn't do anything about it. Peter felt useless.No.NO!He can't let his father go like this!There has to be SOMETHING he can do!And then he spotted it.The Infinity Gauntlet.





	1. Chapter 1: The Sacrifice Of One Soul Could Lead To The Rebirth Of Another.

The Sacrifice Of One Soul Could Lead To The Rebirth Of Another. 

"It's okay, Tony." Said Pepper to her slowly dying husband. "You can rest now." She then leaned in to kiss his cheek. 

Thanos came back. He had the Infinity stones. He was about to Snap all the Universe out of existence if it weren't for Tony taking the stones from him. 

And he did The Snap himself. Effectively whipping Thanos and his army from existence. But it was too much for Tony. 

All The Avengers came around Tony and Pepper, standing in silence for the loss of their friend. 

The entirety of his right arm was burnt to a crisp. The right side of his face was unreasonable. He was too weak to move. Too weak breath. Too weak to _live_. 

Tony was dying. His _dad_ was dying. 

And Peter couldn't do anything about it. 

He was useless. 

No. 

_NO! _

There has to be _something_ he can do! 

_Anything! _

And then he spotted it. 

Lying a few feet away, unnoticed by The Avengers, was The Infinity Gauntlet.

Peter knew that it was risky. That there was the possibility that he might die in the attempt. But anything would be worth trying at this point. He just _had to save him._

Peter made a mad dash for the Gauntlet and was about to reach for it when something he didn't expect happened. 

_'I can help you.'_ Peter froze. Did the Gauntlet just speak? 

No. It wasn't the Gauntlet, he can see now. It was The Soul Stone. 

It was _talking_ to him. 

Peter turned to The Avengers to see whether they heard it too, but they looked like they haven't even noticed him running for the Gauntlet in the first place. 

_'I can grant you your wish.'_ It continued. '_I can bring him back. All for a price. A soul for a soul.'_

In normal circumstances, Peter would've wanted to know the price, spending hours thinking about it, and maybe then laughing it off and say that he was going bananas and needed to sleep. 

But now....... Peter was _desperate_. 

"Anything." He whispered, fat tears running down his face. "I'll do anything. Just, _please_, bring me my dad back." 

The Stone was silent for a moment, and Peter began to think that he was imagining it all, until.....

_'I here by declare you, as my barer.'_

Bright, orange light engulfed him. And he had to shut his eyes to tight that he began to see stars.

He felt like was thrown into Cyclone. And not only that, but he saw every thing that happened pin the past five years flashing in his eyes. 

...... The Snap...... Tony almost dying in space..... Him and Pepper getting married.... Morgan.... The Avengers traveling back in time to bring every one back....Natasha's death.... Hulk reversing The Snap..... It all came to him so fast. 

It was nauseating. 

Then it all stopped. Everything was so still. Peter opened his eyes to see the most amazing sight he ever saw.

The sky was a collection of different shades of orange. He was standing on what looked like water, reflecting the orange sky (Honestly, he've never seen so much orange in his life). In other words, the view was simply breathtaking.

He felt something puls in his left hand. When did he even close it? He opened his hand to see The Soul Stone. Pulsing in time with his heartbeats, and he understood. This was the price. In order to bring back Tony, he must tie his soul with The Stone. 

Then so be it. 

Then he looked up to see what looked like a big Torri Gate. Standing in front of it was Tony, who looked like he was contemplating whether to cross over or not.

Peter knew, if Tony crossed that Gate, there's no bringing him back.

"Mr. Stark!"

Tony turned around, so fast that if he had real bones at the moment, they would've cracked loudly.

"Peter? Oh no. You're.... You're too young to die!" Peter ran to him, stopping only a few steps away.

"No, no! I'm not dead Mr. Stark! I'm here to bring you back!" A look of confusion settled on Tony's face. 

"Bring me back? What do you...." He trailed off, seeing the stone in Peter's hand. "Oh, Kid. You didn't."

"But I _had_ to! I had to bring you back!"

"But you can't bring back. I have to move on."

"Then what about us!" These words stunned Tony into silence. "What about The Avengers? What about Mrs. Stark? What about your daughter, Morgan?" Peter closed his eyes, missing the surprise look Tony had on his face. "... What about.... What about me?" He continued.

"I...I..." For the first time in years, Tony Stark was at a loss of word.

"Please, Mr. Stark," Peter extended his hand. "Come back to us." Tony looked at the outstretched hand, thinking. Welp. Here goes nothing. "Please..... Dad."

Tony looked at Peter in surprise, and Peter felt ashamed. He screwed this up. Tony would never come back with him now. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? Tony would never want a him as a son. Tony was way out of his league. He was about to let his hand fall, waiting for the rejection, only to find two hand holding his. 

Peter looked up, to see Tony sporting the biggest softest smile he ever saw on his face with tears in his eyes. "You have no idea how long I waited for you to say that." and he hugged him for the second time that day. And, again, Peter felt nice. 

Tony was coming back with him. He actually wanted him to call him _dad_. Peter was so happy. Tears, this time of happiness, streamed down his face. 

"See you back there, Underoos."

"See you back there, Dad." 

The Stone was pulsing so hard again his hand, just like his heart was attempting to burst out of his ribcage as they were both trusted back into rhe nauseating Cyclone. This time, though, Peter welcomed the feeling with opened arms. 


	2. He's Not The Only one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there're a few things that don't agree with the movie. I've skipped right to infinity war. So please, bare with me.

The light show stopped, and Peter was came back to the exact same spot where he left: by the Gauntlet. He started to panic. Did he imagine it all? Was he really that tierd? What about his Dad? Was he really..... G-g-gon-

"Tony!" He didn't have time to finish that thought, though. For Pepper began screaming like banshee at the sight of her husband looking back at her and smiling.

It worked. Peter was able to bring him back. He did it. Not for the first time that day, fat tears streamed down his cheek. His eyes cought Tony's, he mouthed_ 'Thank you'_ and Peter instantly knew that he didn't imagine any of it.

Steve carried Tony bridal style towards Dr. Strange's portal to Wakanda to get some medical treatment, while the others all went back home via other Sorcerers' portals. 

Peter stayed behind for a moment, though. He looked at The Soul Stone in his hands and smiled. While he was on the middle ground between life and death with Tony, The Stone didn't accept the price yet. But now that he's back with Tony's soul tucked in his body, Peter finally paid the price.

He no longer had a heartbeat. 

He's not dead, mind you, but his soul is inside The Stone now. It's just like it said: A soul for a soul. 

But it's all worth it if he was able to see his Dad's warm smile again. 

Peter put The Stone against his now still chest (no, he's still breathing. Just his heart is no longer beating) and whispered "Thank you." The Stone's only reaction was two thin thread-like light appearing from it's sides, climbing up his chest, around his neck, and joining together. When the light dimmed he saw that The Stone made itself a leather band so he could wear it as a necklace. 

He smiled. The soft pulsing of The Stone against his chest reminded him of his heartbeat. 

_'Well,' _He thought. Putting the now Soul Necklace inside his suit. _'I better join the party before Dad starts to wonder where I am.'_

_Dad. _

It sounded so right to call Mr. Stark Dad now. And Mr. Stark himself said that he could. He just hopes that his new little sister likes him.

Peter followed The Avenger - The Infinity Gauntlet in hand- to the Wakandian med bay, where all the doctors began fussing about Tony's completely burnt right side.

Other doctors began checking on the rest as well. Tony wasn't the only one hurt after all.

"Hello there."

Peter turned around to see what he could only describe as a gender crossed T'Challa, because she looked so much like him. _'Oh' _He thought. _'That must be his sister, Princess Shuri.'_

"H-Hi." He said back. Damn his non-existent social communication skills! 

  
"Don't be nervous! I'm only here to check on you!" She replied rather cheerfully.

As she began to draw blood so she could make the suitable medications for him, she started a conversation. "My name is Shuri, by the way."

"Y-Yeah, I know. You're The King's sister. You look a-a lot like him, Y-Your Highness."

"Oh, no need for all of that! Just Shuri is fine! Take off the suit, please." She said. Her smile never flattering an inch.

"Oh. Okay, Shuri." He replied retracting the suit, leaving him in nothing but boxers and his Stone Necklace. He blushed a little.

"Well? What's _your_ name?"

"O-Oh! R-Right! I-It's Peter Parker."

"Well, do you want me to call you Peter or Mr. Parker?"

"J-Just Peter is fine."

"Okie do-" She cut herself off, frowning. Her Stethoscope pressed against his now still heart. _'Uh oh.' _He thought.

Though, the reaction he received was not what he expected. "Man. I knew we were fighting a war barley thirty minutes ago, but I didn't think you'd be _that _exhausted! Your heart is going five miles a second!"

"_What_?!"

"Yeah, I didn't expect it either. Especially with your DNA. Welp, you look fine, so I better let you sleep, Peter. You sound _sooo _tired." She said, leaving Peter alone in the room.

Peter pressed his hand against his chest, only to feel his heart still and unmoving. Peter then checked The Soul Stone, only to find it pulsing steadily. What was she talking about?

"I believe that, right now, you're looking for an explanation."

Peter jumped off the bed. The Stone pulsing like crazy on his chest. Dr. Strange was standing right beside his bed where he was _100% sure _was vacant a few seconds ago.

"W-What? H-How did you...? H-Huh...!"

"Do not fret. I was here the entire time, only invisible."

"Well, first of all, that's creepy. And second, why are you here in the first place?" He asked.

"I came here to help you." He said, which made Peter even more confused. Dr. Strange wasn't the nicest of people on the space ship to Titan, so why did he want to help him? And help him with what? Then he realised something.

"It was _you_!" Said Peter, pointing an accusing finger at his companion, unable to stop himself. "You're the one who made Shuri think my still heart was working overdrive!" He then slapped his hand on his mouth. He's said too much.

Dr. Strange chuckle. An unusual sight to Peter, who thought that his face was sporting a permanent frown. "Do not worry. I am aware of your.... _Unique_ circumstances."

"Y-You are?"

"Yes. Because I'm just like you." Dr. Strange then did a strange (excuse the pun) move with his hands, and the Time Stone that was in the Infinity Gauntlet (that was beside him all this time) zoomed into his awaiting hand.

Peter understood immediately.

"You're a Barer too!" Strange smiled. Still a rare sight. "Wait. What did you mean by helping me?"

Stranger's smile flattered a little. "If your Stone's power is anything like mine, then it'll only get stronger. For me, it was seeing things that didn't happen yet. Every single breath could change the future. The possibilities are endless. That was quite overwhelming."

Peter fell back on the bed."Just like how you said that there was fourteen million ways the war could go back on Titan?"

Strange took a seat at the edge of the bed. "Exactly that. But what interests me is that there was only one possible future where we won war, only that Stark died in it."

Peter sat up on his elbows. "Died? But you said only one future! Isn't this it?"

"Let me finish." Peter immediately shut up. "Yes, it is this one. But what's strange isn't Stark's supposed death, but you."

Peter sat up straight at that. "Me? What's so special about me?"

Strange continues as if he was never interrupted. "What I saw..... was that after Stark snapped Thanos and his army out of existence, you ran for the Gauntlet, correct?" Peter nodded. "That was as far as I could see you."

"What?!"

"I know. It is quite alarming, yet here you are. I couldn't see you after that, and I saw Stark dying from power of the stones. You didn't bring him back. Or at least, you weren't _there _to bring him back."

"I-I don't understand...."

"I think I have a theory. The Stones are all made of the same matter, and they are all equally as powerful. When combined, they grant you the power of the cosmos. But when against each other-"

"They don't work!" Peter cut in, recognition all over his face. "They're all from the same matter! They cancel each other out! That's why you couldn't see me! Not because I wasn't there! But because that's when I became a Barer! Your Stone can't detect mine! But if the energy......"

Strange stared at Peter as he rambled, and he could understand why Stark liked him so much. Such a sweet and innocent kid with a brain that could rival Stark's. And being a Barer making it to the list of things that made him special....

It made Strange want to protect him more.

Peter then turned his head to him and said. "Can you try?"

Strang, cought off guard, said "Try what?"

"Try to look a few seconds into the future to see if I'm sitting beside you or not!" That, actually, wasn't a bad idea.

"Very well." Strange folded his legs and floated a few feet off the bed, closing his eyes. His head turned left and right as The Stone that was still in his hands glowed.

He sat back on the bed and opened his eyes after a few seconds.

"No." He said. "Just me sitting here alone. Although," He added. "I might get interrupted."

A guard cam in in that moment. "Mr. Parker. Mr. Stark is asking for your presence if you're not tired." He then left immediately without another word.

Strange stood up, ready to go back to his room. "We shall continue our conversation later, Spider-Man."

Peter stood up, too, putting his suit back on. "Hey! There's no need for 'Spider-Man' now! We're both Barers, aren't we? Just call me Peter."

Strange chuckled. Such an innocent soul. "Very well. Then can call me Stephen."

Peter smiled as they made their way out of the room. Different destinations in mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support. You guys are my motivation!
> 
> I just want to say a few words:
> 
> For those who came here for Father-Son relationship, wait till next chapter.
> 
> For those who came for Spidichelle, it'll be a few more weeks. But I'll make sure you cry and laugh at the same time, so it'll be worth it. 
> 
> For those who came for Father-Son relationship AND Spidichelle... Well... I've got a few twisted tricks up my sleeve. 😈


	3. Lost Or Pranked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a coupl of weeks! I had SAT and quarter exams to study for! 😭
> 
> Hope you guys like this chapter, though. 
> 
> Enjoy! ✌️

Spider-Man was thrown across the field, some debris falling on him. "This is gonna leave a mark." He groaned. Captain America threw his shield at Spider-Man, who just was able to stand up.

It was as if time slowed down as he watched the shield coming his way. Will he be able to make it out of the way in time?

The answer was 'No' as the shield slammed into his gut-

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Now hold on a second! Pause! No no no. That's _no_ way to start a chapter. We have to start from the beginning! Who the hell wrote this? Rewind!

(Rewinding noise in the background.)

Tony was dying. 

His _dad_ was dying.

And Peter couldn't do _anything_ about it.

He was useless.

No.

_NO_!

There has to be _something_ he can do!

_Anything!_

And then he spotted it.

Lying a few feet away, unnoticed by The Avengers, was The Infinity Gaun-

Pause! No! That's not it either! I didn't mean from the _very_ beginning! What will you bring us next time? The Big Bang?

(Distant murmuring in the background.)

Oh, shut up. Fast forward! _To where we left of in the last chapter this time!_

(Fast forwarding noise in the background.)

Yes! Stop right there! Where Peter was going to see Tony after he summoned him! Play!

Okay, so Peter was making his way to Tony's room. And, to be honest, he was a little nervous. He didn't know if Tony remembered anything from The Middle Ground (that's what he decided to call it. Easier than saying 'somewhere between life and death'). For all he knew, Tony could be lying there, with no recollection whatsoever of actually _seeing_ Peter at all! By the time Peter was at Tony's door, self doubt had took deep roots in his head.

Peter took a deep breath, trying to calm his way out control Stone Pulses, then pushed the door open.

Nothing prepared Peter for the sight that greeted him, however, and he almost broke down because of it.

His dad was sitting up on the bed with his back to the head board, physically burned, mentally scarred, and with one less arm than Peter remembered. He looked _horrible_ to say the least. Tony was gazing out the window, unaware of his visitor, looking like he had the weight of the entire world on his shoulders. He looked miserable. Peter knew that feeling. It was exactly how he felt the first few night he got his powers. Even worse on his first patrol. Almost dying for god knows how many times would do that to you.

It all changed when Tony shifted his gaze to Peter, though. His face brightened, and he smiled despite the bandages covering half of his face and his right eye.

Peter smiled back, taking a seat at Tony's left side (just to get away from his right one. He couldn't bring himself to look at what's left of his shoulder), and said "Hey."

"We've been through deadly light shows, a giant grape maniac, and an army of flying worms, and all you say to me after almost dying is 'Hey'? I can _totally_ feel the love, Kid." Peter laughed. 

"It's good to have you back." Peter declared, purposely avoiding saying 'Tony' or 'Dad' or 'Mr. Stark'. He still doesn't know if he remembers or not. "Can I..... ask you a question?"

"Other than the one you already asked?"

"Do you....." Peter ignored his mentor's teasing. "Do you remember....... what happened?"

Tony looked at him strangely. 

"Well, we were fighting Thanos, you had the Gauntlet-"

"_After_ you snapped them."

"-I woke up to my lovely wife trying to rip off her own vocal cord and here we are." He concluded with a one sided shrug. The only side that has a shoulder.

_'So he doesn't remember.'_ Peter sighed dejectedly. He was hoping that he'd remember, so Peter could call him 'Dad' as much as he wanted. But of course, Lady Luck hated him. She made that very clear the night Uncle Ben was shoot by that burglar.

"Why do you ask?" 

Willing the negative thoughts out of his head and forcing a smile on his face, Peter said "N-No reason." Tony raised his eyebrow. "I-It's nothing..." and as much as it pained him to say that "...Mr. Stark."

"You're a terrible liar, Peter." Tony shook his head, then he lifted his good arm. "Come here."

Peter smiled and hugged him, putting his head on his good shoulder. Careful not to accidentally crush his fragile state with his super strength. He should be grateful, Peter knew, that Tony's even _alive_ at this point. That he could just work his way up to calling Tony 'Dad' again. 

But Peter couldn't help but feeling a little miserable. He just wanted a Dad, was that too much to ask for? Apparently yes. And he's bound had to meet the rest of the Starks while pretending that he didn't know them. Ignoring the fact that he had seen every single thing they did in the past five years as if he was with them. Sounds easy enough, right? Peter didn't know how he'd do it. It's like what his Dad said, he's a _really_ terrible lair. 

"By the way, what happened to calling me 'Dad'?" 

Wait what? 

Peter sat up, only to be greeted by Tony's mischievous expression. But that only meant....

"OH MY GOD!" Tony burst out laughing at that. Oh, Tony got him _gooooooood_. "You tricked me!" 

"Gotta hand to you, Kid. That face...." He continued chuckling. "... Was priceless. You cough that right J.A.R.V.I.S?" Peter found, to his horror, Tony's phone on the nightstand, perched on the lamp with the camera facing him, and a little red light flashing every second or so signaling that it was recording. This entire time..... 

"Yes, sir." Said the A.I. "And five copies are already being send to F.R.I.D.A.Y at Avengers Tower. 

Tony turned back to Peter. "Now I can safely say I'm glad you're okay, son." 

Aaaaaand..... Stop! Nice work guys! Although the little time travel party at the beginning of the chapter cost us some time. Hopefully, the readers won't notice. 

(Distant murmuring in the background.)

_What do you mean 'The microphone was on this entire time'!? _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope I'll be able to meet your expectations and be a good writer! See ya in the next chapter!
> 
> Nightmare out!


End file.
